


Team Fortress 2 but it's System Interactions

by typewritertornado



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Almost everyone is a dork, Angst, As they do in Canon, BLU Heavy is very big brain, BLU Pyro is a gender thief, Because Respawn Exists, Both Medics are messes, But Worse, But think they themselves don't deserve any love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cis What Cis, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Hypocritical, Everyone is a Meme here, Everyone is a mood, Everyone isn't Cis, Except BLU Spy, F/M, Fic set in the present day, Fluff, Fuck it everyone says Trans Rights, He's a big flirt, Headcanons go brrrrr, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of studying, In the sense that they give everyone else lots of love, M/M, Most everyone has self esteem issues, Multi, Or should I say Meem, Other, Possibly Fourth Wall Breaking, Possibly Meta, RED Scout and RED Demo are in denial, RED Spy wants to be a good dad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, So are the Snipers, So does Scout, Solly says Trans Rights, Straight What Straight/Nobody Is Straight, The Pyros are cinnamon rolls, There is no specific plot, They aren't in battle here btw, They're very wrong, Transgender, Trauma, all of them are polyamorous... what the fuck, bc yES, don't ask why Benrey is in here it's a long story, everyone is a simp, haha get it, nobody is okay, we'll just have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritertornado/pseuds/typewritertornado
Summary: This fic is so all over the place I doubt that many people will read it. But if you do, please enjoy my fanfictional depiction of the DS and TS's interactions- if you've just found this fic via searching, that last thing probably doesn't make sense, because it's an inside joke of sorts. My greatest thanks to the Squad for being there for me and encouraging these interactions, and ofc the TF2 fictives of both systems (and, ofc, TS Benrey). Love you guys.Anyways, back to the gay! Enjoy!
Relationships: BLU Engineer/BLU Pyro, BLU Heavy/BLU Medic, BLU Medic/RED Sniper, BLU Medic/RED Spy, BLU Scout/Benrey (HLVRAI), BLU Soldier/RED Demoman, BLU Spy/RED Medic, Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Miss Pauling/Zhanna, RED Scout/RED Sniper, RED Soldier/RED Engineer, RED Spy/Scout's Mother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Team Fortress 2 but it's System Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is gonna just be me introducing the Squad aka me and my friend group who contribute to the interactions.

So,, here's the Squad. We'll be appearing throughout the stories consistently, and some of our squad members are more active than others. That's okay because we're still a squad and I love you guys, if you're reading this.   
  
  
**The Squad but each of us is summed up in three words bc I'm lazy asf don't judge  
  
****Typo**  
Disaster gay Dad  
  
**Drew**  
Gay writer bean  
  
**Cameron**  
Stabby theater kid  
  
**Katto**  
Chaotic arsonist boi  
  
**Caitlin**  
Lawful Aussie bean  
  
**Flynn**  
Relaxed, functional gay  
  
**Dee**  
Random, lovable Mum  
  
**Jay**  
Anxious, tired mood  
  
**Kayla**  
Cursed but funny  
  
Annnndddd yeah that's our squad! Or well, the main bros anyways. We'll be appearing throughout the story, so look out for us!   
Also, this is where you can leave if you're not interested. If this isn't what you were looking for, go ahead and leave. If you're still interested despite having no context, I'm actually impressed. However, if you're a squad member you're legally required to continue. **You cannot stop reading.** Anywho, enjoy! :)


End file.
